22-06-1941 - 09-05-1945 - Great Patriotic War
My Dear Friends, I have met several times already the materials here about the Red army defeat during 1941. And the Phyric victrory in 1945. Shall we discuss was it so defeated and Phyric INTRODUCTION 22-06-1941 Germany attacked the USSR. During the fighting the USSR suffered huge losses, it was the civilian population, also huge losses suffered by the army. Very recent history... do we Know it? I think for the Russian ones rednecks know it is not required. The official version for Russian ones rednecks - Soviet won the war German troops after covering a mountain of corpses. And in its development – is it a victory? How can this be called a victory? TO THE HEROIC VICTORY OF THE SOVIET PEOPLE DEDICATED. Part 1. Who piled with corpses. Hereinafter I shall use the term deadweight loss (only army). In this concept I include 1) dead and missing, 2) maimed, discharged from the army, 3) prisoners. Prisoners are not referred to as deadweight losses, but I'mtalking about the deadweight losses of the army, not the population. Some Sokolov estimates the deadweight loss of the German army in the war with the USSR 2,5 million people. Someone gives a more modest figure 4.8 million people.... I will give you some SIMPLE methods of calculation that ANY ONE can check. THE FIRST METHOD. In 1939 in Germany lived about 80 million people. Half are women. There are 40 million people. 10 200 000 Nazis provided the military machine and the production of beer (even 11 000 000) is 29 000 000 Nazis. In October 1944, in Germany was declared "zwerktotalde" mobilization. The mobilization was to be ALL Nazis from ages 16 to 65 years, i.e. 2/3 of the total number of Nazis received 19 333 000 Nazis. If we add here the Nazis seized from the sphere of production – 11 000 000 Nazis - Nazi production BY the END of 1944. CEASED TO EXIST, AND ALL OF THE WORKERS WERE THROWN TO THE FRONT, YOU GET 29 000 000. If you SUBTRACT OUT DESERTERS, then it may get 21 500 000. How much was the strength of the Nazi army 09-05-1945 G.? The answer is obvious, but ask him... may 9, 1945, the Nazis were 0 (ZERO). Thus, according to the method 1 – the IRRETRIEVABLE LOSS of the NAZI ARMY DURING the WAR AMOUNTED to 21 500 000 NAZIS. 6 200 000 prisoners, including 3 500 000 cripples, of which 12 000 000 who were absolutely dead and missing Nazi. THE SECOND METHOD. Suppose that in Germany at that time boshi lived for 70 years (that's not true, but let). Assume that all age categories had the same quantitative level (this assumption is also from the category of absolute fiction, Nazi field Marshal Wilhelm Keitel indicates the true figure of draft age – 700000 1 year, but may). Thus, our figures are 400 000 Nazi a man for each year. In late 1942, Germany was declared a "total mobilization". In October 1944, in Germany was declared "zwerktotalde" mobilization. Mobilization was subject to ALL the jerries from ages 16 to 65 years. ALL boshi these ages. 49 age categories under 400 000 in the year turns 19 600 000 Nazis. If to take as a basis the figure of Nazi field Marshal Keitel, you get a - 34 300 000. The truth is somewhere in the middle - 28 000 000. Aside from this number, the Nazis occupied by the spring of 1945 in the industry (approximately 0 of the Nazis), it remains 28 000 000. Remove the cowards, scum and deserters (6 500 000 scum cowards and deserters) - makes 21 500 000 That's how the Nazis had to be in the Nazi army. How much was the strength of the Nazi army 09-05-1945 G.? Already asked this question but will ask it again. On 9 may 1945, the Nazis were 0 (ZERO). Thus, according to the method 2 – the IRRETRIEVABLE LOSS of the NAZI ARMY DURING the WAR AMOUNTED to 21 500 000 NAZIS. 6 200 000 prisoners, including 3 500 000 cripples, of which 12 000 000 absolutely dead and missing Nazi. THE THIRD METHOD. A certain gentleman – historian BURKHARDT müller-Hildebrand, which is difficult to be accused in a special love for the USSR and Russia in particular, gives a figure of 18 000 000 mobilized during the war the Nazis. If we add to this figure 3 900 000 Nazis who were in military service by the beginning of the 2nd world war, it will turn 21 900 000 Nazis On 9 may 1945, the Nazis were 0 (ZERO). Thus, according to the method 3 – the IRRETRIEVABLE LOSS of the NAZI ARMY DURING the WAR AMOUNTED to 21 900 000 NAZIS. 6 200 000 prisoners, including 3 500 000 cripples, of which 12 400 000 absolutely dead and missing Nazi. THE FOURTH METHOD. Proplate scum who have paid for, to depreciate to the level of defeat our victory in the great Patriotic War, in particular some Sokolov leads to the losses of the Soviet Army during the war – 34 000 000 people. I think this figure is a vile lie, but I'll use it to illustrate further arguments. Known is the number fighters and commanders prisoners of the red Army - 3 500 000. Thus in the army, which "completely demoralized, do not want to fight and sleeps and sees, in order to surrender" - every tenth is captured. This is the MAXIMUM ratio, which is possible, again - based on the logic prometnih scum from the Russian ones history. It is clear that gentle, brave, loyal military duty the Nazis in this ratio to the murdered Nazis – don't give up. We can assume any more appropriate for the Nazi spirit ratio. Valid on a single surrender of Nazi 20 killed by the Nazis. I don't know how I dared to suggest that fighting the Nazi spirit above is the spirit of the Russian soldier in 2 times... Maybe three, maybe 4, and best of all a 10! But this is not the limit - 34 000 000 dead soldier of the Soviet army (we failed at their dead bodies!) correlate with 2 500 000 killed by the Nazis as of 13.6 / 1. The number of prisoners of the Nazis counted on heads 6 200 000 prisoners of the Nazi (3 200 000 prisoners in the USSR and 3 000 000 allies). If you multiply 6 200 000 surrendered Nazi 136 (as Nazi morale at 13.6 times the fighting spirit of the Russian soldier, it turns out that in the Nazi army had to serve 843 200 000 Nazis, i.e. THE ENTIRE POPULATION OF GERMANY AT THE BEGINNING OF THE 2ND WORLD WAR, EVEN THE NAZIS WITH THE NIPPLE IN HIS MOUTH, AND ANOTHER 773 200 000 FOR THE NAZIS, WHO WERE NOT YET BORN. Even if we assume that the quality of the Nazi fighting spirit is STILL fighting spirit of the Russian soldier, i.e. prisoner gave up and Russian soldiers and the Nazis - the same way (God, I dare say!!!), and surrendered to the Nazis in 1.77 times more than the Russian soldiers, it still turns out that the Nazi army had to serve 200 68 000 Nazis, i.e. the entire POPULATION of GERMANY AT the BEGINNING of the 2nd WORLD WAR, EVEN the NAZIS WITH the NIPPLE IN his MOUTH. Thus, it is necessary to reduce the number of dead Soviet soldiers, by two, three, four... Well, to say the following - the Nazis were not wanted and crawled into captivity - all rowing the gear as crawling. 6 200 000 surrendered their prisoner, and 2 500 000 absolutely dead. Proplate scum from history themselves caught, because we know that imposibble sitting ot 2 chairs... Nevertheless, the principle of this technique, devoid of proplanet and bias - correct. And there is a very specific example. Stalingrad Soviet troops surrounded 250,000 Nazi. 90 000 Nazis surrendered. And that was the end! The Nazis were so surrendered EN masse for the first time, very reluctantly, it was eaten human bertachini, polyommatinae, polymastia the Nazis. Thus, it is clear that the surrender of one Nazi got a 1.8 a dead Nazi. If you take the ratio for the "indicator of the greatness of the Nazi spirit" and follow padonkovsko-proplate logic, our loss in killed, with about an equal number of captives, should be significantly less since we had more fighters to surrender than to die in battle. If you multiply 6 200 000 surrendered Nazi 1.8, we get 11 160 000 dead Nazi. Which is consistent with the calculation methodology 1, 2, 3, cited earlier. And if you add 3 500 000 cripples, you get 20 860 000 Nazi who served in the Nazi army during the war. THE FIFTH METHOD . In January 1945, Hitler stated that "...the nation had lost the war 12,000,000...". As can be seen Nazi Fuhrer was quite in courses about Nazi losses than all those skums who are now their "counting". And that's not to mention the Austrians - 300 000 of which are absolutely dead in Russia. Not to mention the Romanians, Finns and other Italians, of whom perished in Russia in the imprint 1 000 000. Thus, it appears that the Nazis were not considered losses in the initial period of the great Patriotic War, and in the final – was not able to avoid them. Part 2. The greater the lie, the more her faith. "A lie spoken 1000 times becomes the truth" - Dr. Goebbels. Events 30-09-1941 – 05-12-1941, offensive to the Nazis phase of the operation "Typhoon", which is known to us as the first phase of the battle of Moscow. Offensive phase lasted 66 days. It is known that the onset of the Nazis was stopped and 05-12-1941 our troops have launched a successful counterattack. To implement this operation, the Nazis focused on the direction of the main blow in an amount of 1 929 406. Known for our troop strength - 1 200 000 people. It is known that within 30 days of our army, stationed on the direction of the main attack were rounded up and later completely destroyed. Only 650 000 were captured (on Nazi data). This is the largest captive group of our troops in the history of war! What the Nazi party? Official Nazi loss side 42 000 dead and missing of the Nazis. 15,000 wounded Nazis. Just over 60 000 eliminated from the Nazi regime. Let me repeat - 1 200 000 lost us - 60 000 by the Nazis. According to official history, our troops lost in the defensive phase of the battle IN 20 (TWENTY) TIMES MORE THAN the NAZIS. And here LIES AND FLOATS. As a result of our defeat at Vyazma - Moscow on the direction of our TROOPS ALMOST WAS NOT. From Moscow began the Exodus. If 1 929 406 Nazis to take away 60 000 will remain 1 869 406 of the Nazis. If you split them in Volokolamsk, Mozhaisk and Warsaw areas – get in 632 135 Nazis on the direction. Warsaw direction of the 43rd army (5 bloodless infantry divisions - about 25,000 people), reinforced 3500 Podolsk cadets. 30000 soldiers and commanders, a couple dozen tanks, a dozen aircraft are all that remained with us on Warszawska direction. On other fronts, the situation was no better. And against them 632 135 Nazis, 566,66 tanks (from 1700 to the beginning of the attack), 463,33 aircraft (from 1390 in the beginning of the attack)... what nobody denies, that after the defeat of "operation Typhoon" the road to Moscow was open, there were no armies in the Moscow... On one Russian soldier is 20.73 Nazi. And the Nazis are unable to post our few troops! Although such an advantage when attacking ill-equipped position on the opponent not to report! Those "who do not report" stopped the Nazi offensive because the Nazis by that time was pretty parasailing. Do not take a LIE - 60,000 Nazi losses Vyazma - spit big spit in the WHOLE German nation, because it is a direct recognition of the fact that 1 fought Nazi and five pulled aside Bavarian beer. Our 5 armies who died during the battle of Vyazma – they destroyed Nazi armored fist and manpower of the enemy before they themselves were killed. Their fighters and commanders - they didn't give up entirely in captivity, at the first opportunity. They fought and were captured only when it does not remain a greater possibility of resistance. Much was destroyed by the Nazis during the battle of Vyazma? If we assume that 21 500 000 Nazis were dispersed uniformly within 1417 days of the war, on 15 173 Nazi per day, for 66 days of their occurrence on Moscow deadweight loss total 1 411 001 Nazis on all fronts. Given the fact that the Nazis halted the offensive in the North of our country and not taken so active hostilities in the South, it can be assumed that at Moscow the Nazis were incurred the heaviest losses. According to the testimony of our military - by the end of November 1941, the preponderance of the Nazis on the direction of the main attack near Moscow was not a multiple of 20, as it leaves we take this already 15 times greater (than the official casualty toll! He was 3-fold, i.e., 100 000 of our troops, remaining near Moscow was 300 000 – 400 000 the Nazis. 1 500 000 Nazis were injured and perished under the Nazis, including 1 125 000 - permanently. And this figure occurs, based on the logic that the average number of losses of the attacking side should be on average higher than average number of losses the same side in defence. The average number of irrevocable Nazi casualties on all fronts during their offensive on Moscow – certainly higher than the average 15 173 Nazi day in the entire war. And can is 22 727 Nazi a day for 66 days of the Nazi attack on Moscow. Moreover, the failure of the offensive near Moscow influenced the whole course of the fighting the Nazis. So the Nazis were forced to abandon the assault of Leningrad and to start a dialogue with Moscow out of the reserves. Part 3. Incurred whether the defeat of the red army in the initial period of war? About the events of the summer and early autumn of 1941, it is difficult to judge the participants in those events mostly died, the documents destroyed. But if the reading of published research, if the reading of the materials posted on the Internet – quite traced the tone of the red army certainly suffered defeat. During this period the personnel of the red army was melting, the quality of the resistance dramatically deteriorated. By September 1941 in the Moscow area in defence participated militia division – in other words, untrained, raw civilians, including unfit for military service for health reasons. The quality of the red army steadily declined. But the Nazis came. Simple logic dictates that the average number of irrevocable losses of the attacking side should be on average higher than average number of irrevocable losses of the same side in defence. Simple logic also dictates that the defending regular part will destroy more of the enemy than the defending militia. We came to a figure of non-repayable Nazi losses in several methods, and this figure is 21 500 000 Nazis. In other words - for 1417 days of the war, the Nazis were resolved with an average speed of 15 173 Nazi per day. I believe that taking into account more qualitative composition of the Red army, the best weapons and the availability of trained fortified in a combat zone - Nazi losses can not be less than incurred by them during the offensive near Moscow, or 22 727 of the Nazis in the day. Thus in the first 100 days of the war to the beginning of the General Nazi offensive near Moscow 30-09-1941 the Nazis lost no less, but rather, and more than 2 273 000 Nazis. And given 1 500 000 losses during the offensive near Moscow Nazi losses in the initial period of hostilities in the war against the Soviet Union are NOT LESS, BUT RATHER MORE - 3 770 000 Nazis, OR ALMOST ALL of the NAZI ARMY THAT was AT the BEGINNING of HOSTILITIES AGAINST the Soviet Union. Part 4. War Prisoners. http://gazeta.aif.ru/online/longliver/103/18_01 a Newspaper AIF it is difficult to accuse of special love for the USSR. "...The death rate in the camp from starvation, cold, disease and executions reached 3-4% per day. This means that in a month the whole composition prisoners died out. Two and a half months of autumn — October, November and part of December — along with civilian prisoners who constituted the majority in the camp died 8,500, i.e., more than 100 people on an average day..." It writes Boris Ronin, trainer, writer, one of the few survivors of this prisoner. 650 000 prisoners of Vyazma. Most of them CIVILIAN PRISONERS. 2 500 000 prisoners during the summer of 1941. 3 500 000 prisoners during world War II. BUT IF ALL THEY'RE PRISONERS OF WAR? Yes it was horrible and it is not clear that even the Supreme Commander Stalin was misled. That's why he said – we Have no prisoners, we have traitors. Prisoners. Most of them CIVILIAN PRISONERS. I guess there is nobody not a secret that the Nazis invaded in 1941, a huge number of warehouses of the red army, including the uniforms. I believe that most CIVILIAN PRISONERS were appropriately dressed for Wochenshow. By the way, absolute and unmatched record total number of surrendered prisoners is still the same Nazi Germany – 09-05-1945 near Prague surrendered after a brief fight, well-equipped force in the amount of 860 000 Nazis. Part 5. The fighting spirit. I think that from a certain point - the events of the great Patriotic War mirror. There is no doubt that at the end of the war, the qualitative composition of the Nazi army was reduced to zero in connection with the use of raw "recruits" 16 and 65 years. I suppose there is no doubt that at the end of the war the technical superiority of the Nazi army was reduced to zero. Especially was nullified by Nazi troops in 1941, the total benefit - DOMINANCE IN the AIR. If in 1941 the Nazis was ironed everything that moves with us, then in 1945 we ironed everything that moves by the Nazis. But the question. What brought on no Nazi-pure-Aryan spirit? BREST FORTRESS 4.5 thousand soldiers fought in the 30 days. KONIGSBERG April 6, 3rd Belorussian front began Königsberg operation. On 9 April the garrison of Konigsberg surrendered. Surrendered Lasch (the commandant of the garrison). Together with Lashem in captivity were 93 853 Nazi. Königsberg fortress – 150 000 Nazis staged a "Hitler kaput" in the course of 3 days. SEVASTOPOL Our troops kept the defense - 252 day Nazi troops in the same positions, restoring all fortifications retreated from Sevastopol in 4 days THE GREATEST SHAME OF THE NAZI "SPIRIT"! YES IS THIS SPIRIT? ONE BIG STINK... Part 6. Blitzkrieg. Maybe Nazi troops sold the führer only in königsberg and Sevastopol? Here's some numbers: Poland defeated for 28 days; France defeated at - 43 days; the Netherlands defeated for 30 days; Norway defeated for - 62 day Nazi Germany (on the territory of the Fatherland) defeated for 14 days. Nazi Germany was defeated 2 TIMES FASTER THAN POLAND. Nazi Germany was defeated 3 TIMES FASTER THAN FRANCE. Nazi Germany – holds a RECORD FOR SPEED OWN the DEFEAT AND SURRENDER of their OWN TERRITORIES and took 2nd "honorable place" after Denmark (1 day). Part 7. Nazi aces. "The biggest lyers are at war". During the war we USSR produced 93,000 aircraft. About 9 000 received under lend-lease. At the end of the war we 15 200 aircraft. During the war, lost 86 800 aircraft. The Nazis in the same period of time produced – 71 554 aircraft. At the end of the war - 0. During the war, lost 71 554 aircraft. In this regard, tragicomic looks statement about the high quality German engineering. In other words – their aircraft broke down only after our pilots stuck them in the ground. Our aircraft every second - just could not take off as a result of poor build quality. In other words – martial for the loss of our aviation one and a half times lower than in combat Nazi aviation. In this regard, tragicomic looks a statement that Messersmith most MASS – produced fighter aircraft of the 2nd world war. 35 000 Messersmith, it turns out it was built. More unworthy "compliment" war-fighter is hard to think of! And our proplate scum echo – 1 000 Messersmith on the Eastern front "had been destroying everything that flew in the Soviet Union". Do not argue – 1 000 of them were. No longer did because he lived by himself Messersmith not more than 40 days, and after they drove into the ground, all 35,000 of the mass of the fighter were droved so. And stuck them in the ground our 250 La-5, 479 Yak-9. That stuck in the same our Russian land 20,000 Warewulf-190, the second most popular fighter of the 2nd world war. Part 7+. Nazi Panzer aces. Maybe another picture with the tanks? During WWII the USSR produced 95 252 armored vehicles, INCLUDING 1941 22-06-1941, the USSR was 24 271 armored vehicles (ALL ORPAH, INCLUDING the far Eastern region). 18 566 tanks were received on lend-lease. Get out of here about 2,300 tanks - DOUBLE SCORE 1941 – in the end, you will get 135 789 armored vehicles (of which 6 500 - was utilized in the and Feb). At the end of the war tanks on the Western front in the USSR – 15 700 units. 89 254 armored vehicles were produced in Germany DURING the SAME PERIOD. 3500 seized from France. (Cm. German newsreel - there are crawling on Ukraine French Somua), 785 units of armored machinery of Czechoslovakia. Not to mention other tanks italianski. 93 539 and this number is understated. At the end of the war tanks from Germany - 0. 93 539 losses of tanks in Germany and the axis, not including armored personnel carriers, armed with heavy machine guns and automatic cannons. 111 031 - tanks in Russia, not including 2 558 tanklock T-27. And in this regard, again involuntarily think about fabulous high quality German engineering. Our tanks and planes, every second - just couldn't get to the place of combat as a result of poor build quality. Otherwise combat the loss of our tanks is lower than combat losses of tanks the Nazis. https://ru.wikipedia.org:443/wiki/Кариус,Otto If we divide all of our burnt-out tanks at all such as this – (Carius, Otto in one battle in 1944 "slammed 22 T-34 and 6 IP-2". Nazi excitedly saliva, grochal in every battle pack is-2 on his "tiger") tanks on all of these "aces" is not enough! Oh, by the way, burn the is-2, the Tigers could not. To break the caterpillar is not a question, but, here, burn them couldn't. Hence the menagerie was given a manual with the is-2 in the battle not to join Nazi nation needed such "aces-heroes". And if the hero does not work – it must be fake anyway. They appeared from the Nazi's "heroes", climbs like mushrooms after rain. Part 8. Allies. I do not deny that a part of the Nazi loss account for the actions of our allies. I therefore do not consider the losses of the Union with Germany countries. Part 9. Weather conditions. Let true Western figures from the stories that helped us win the Russian cold. Our soldiers and Nazis fought on opposite sides of one front in some weather conditions and if the Nazi generals were not able to prepare the Nazi troops to action in winter conditions – so to blame one of the Nazi generals. Oh, and losses from the COLD the Nazis did NOT SUFFER. If someone tries to find information on the number of frost-bitten Nazi, he would fail – this group of loss-simply does not exist. Part 10. Loss vanished like smoke. In the truest sense. Nazis digged up the corpses and burned them hundreds of thousands – pure Nazi treatment of their own losses. Local brutally tortured to the population of such an honor. But their dead Nazi the Nazis, while the chance (yet occurred) is burned. No body, no case. About 5 000 000 dead is taken to the cremation ground and burned. Well, to eliminate any possibility of identification - all subjects that serve the purpose of identification, with the dead was filmed. Did this Nazi zondercommands, but their "strength" was not enough, had done it, and in concentration camps located around the perimeter of the USSR (which burned at least 5 000 000 dead Nazi). And the fact that Nazi widows howl is no-one really cared about to install on their level, the number of losses would need to create a Board Nazi mothers and widows of the victims of the Nazis, but here's the thing – it would be quickly dispersed, not things they even gather. I believe that in conditions, when the Nazis refused millions of their dead, information about them without the "benefit" is not lost. We know, indeed, that the Holy place is never empty. EPILOGUE. All the lies demeans the dignity of a great country – the USSR, victory in the great Patriotic War. All the lies destroys the sense of national greatness of the USSR had won a great victory in the great Patriotic War. All the lies, like a fly in the ointment – gradually, daily, drop by drop detractors essence of our victory in the great Patriotic War. I believe that many believe that we were defeated in 1941, the History of this weapon, the lie worked. And it is directed against us. I believe that reading this believe that we were not able in 1941 to fight in captivity gave up millions. This weapon is the lie worked. It is directed against us. The "official" Nazi losses lie 2 500 000 Nazis. It's a weapon. The lies that we have filled up their corpses - worked. It is directed against us. And she turned in favor of the waning of the Hun. They should consider themselves accidentally lost the war because they fought superbly. And they lost it in General almost by accident... This lie keeps a sense of national dignity of Boches – deservedly victims a crushing defeat. And all the lies has a very specific weapon. I believe that including these weapons helped to destroy the USSR. All this "official" history, utuhina Russian ones redneck prostitute and a very specific tool to continue the war by peaceful means. How many rotten intelligentsia in Russia grown up on this manure? Enough to give up a Great Country for BUBLE-GUM & 'n'ROLL....